Sedgewick Hotel
The Sedgewick Hotel was a five star hotel that was the site of the Ghostbusters' first call, and their first captured ghost, Slimer. History The hotel manager called in response to their TV ad citing their services as paranormal investigators. He was trying to keep a rich patron, Mrs. Van Hoffman from having her party ruined by Slimer. The staff had a history of seeing the specter on the twelfth floor of the apartment, but never made any public acknowledgment of the problem. Two weeks later, on that fateful night, however, the activity had become too much to ignore. To salvage the ballroom event, the hotel manager caved in and called the Ghostbusters. The guys responded punctually, but not very quietly and made quite a scene coming in. They also destroyed the ballroom in the process, but did finally capture Slimer after he eluded Ray and slimed Venkman. Patrons *Mrs. Van Hoffman *Cosmonaut guy *Gentleman that Egon poked *Honeymoon couple's: Roy, and his Bride (deleted scenes) *Spider Witch (In the 1920s while alive) Employees *John O'Keefe, the hotel manager circa 1991. *Hotel manager *Assistant manager *Mr. Smith *Chambermaid Slimer! *Morris Grout is the grumpy manager of the Sedgewick Hotel. He is not the same character from the first movie. *Bud is a bellhop and friend of Slimer. *Mrs. Van Huego is a rich socialite who appears to live at the Sedgewick. *Fred is Mrs. Van Huego's pet dog and also a friend of Slimer. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Versions In 1986, the Ghostbusters gave the Sedgewick Hotel a clean bill of health. GBTVGReferenceCleanBillofHealth.jpg However, during the Thanksgiving weekend in 1991, Slimer returned to the Sedgewick and many entities manifested. While the Ghostbusters encountered the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man outside, three Stone Gargoyles atop the Sedgewick animated and attacked the team. After the Stay Puft was defeated, the Sedgewick was closed down for repairs and sealed off from the public by the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. The Ghostbusters realize one of the nodes in Shandor's Mandala is located in the Sedgewick and they proceed to shut it down. The hotel was revealed to be founded in 1897 A.D. in the "Tobin's Spirit Guide" entry's notes for Bellhop Ghost. The entry also notes that the Sedgewick has exuded an eerie atmosphere. An inordinate number of guests and staff have met untimely ends due to strange accidents and sometimes foul play. Most of them stay forever, drawn to an inexorable force that traps them in the Sedgewick's many corridors, suites, ballrooms, and service area. The Portrait of G. Sedgewick was commissioned in 1910 A.D. and revealed the hotel's founder was named Godfrey McCallister Sedgewick, a misanthrope turned hotelier. No one was sure why someone who hated people would open a grand hotel. In the 1920's, the Spider Witch, a professional widow, conducted unimaginable things in Room 1221 on the twelfth floor. Her victims were hung from the ceiling, drained of blood then dragged around. The walls of her room were literally painted with blood. The furniture was hacked, chewed and crushed up in the corner like a giant nest. After her spree, the room was locked up, until about 1986 A.D. when the hotel was remodeled. Trivia *The filming of the Sedgewick scenes took place at the Biltmore Hotel, in Los Angeles, California. *The man Egon poked was originally conceived as a woman with only a towel on, but was later changed to the old man. *According to the storyboards in the "Movie Scrapbook" included in the Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set, it was originally called "Hotel Sedgewick"; the words were flipped around to Sedgewick Hotel in the film. *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, the Sedgewick was built in the thirties on the edge of the garment district. It is home to businessmen, trade shows, conventions, and vacationers. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 89. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game: The cake in the Hotel Sedgewick's Alhambra Ballroom is modeled after a real-life cake created by the pastry-chef wife of the Terminal Reality modeler that built it. Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters" *In "Displaced Aggression Issue 1," Peter Venkman reminisces about the Ghostbusters' first bust and an image of them in the Sedgewick is seen. References Gallery Sedgewick 01.jpg|The boys in grey discuss their first official job with the hotel manager SedgewickHotelTheVideoGameRealistic.jpg|From The Realistic Version Category:Locations Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Locations Category:Ghostbusters Movie Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Locations